The General and the Jedi
by CleverforClever
Summary: General Greivous is ordered to attack Shili, unaware that a certain ex-Jedi apprentice is there. The general, mourning the loss of his love, turns to hate and rage. But what happens when Ahsoka Tano steps up and challenges everything he believes in?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I am Grievous. You know me, of course you do. I am the most feared military leader in the galaxy. It is time to tell my story. And, strangely, it revolves around one person; Ahsoka Tano. Of all the Jedi who would spell my death, I find it surprising that it would be the padawan of Skywalker.

This is my story, the story of Qymaen jai Sheelal.

Before my rise to power, I was just a warrior; one of the greatest warriors in the universe, but not one known on a galactic scale, at least, not yet. It took the death of my love, Ronderu lij Kummar- for me to become Grievous.

I led my people against an onslaught of unending enemies named the 'Huk'. These invaders from the sky swooped down, determined to enslave my people. Generations rose from the primitive jungles, battling these creatures. For my people, nothing was as important as throwing off the impossibly overbearing yolk of the Huk oppressors. These advanced monsters had technology that far outstripped ours. It was almost unthinkable that we could ever prevail.

Then I came along.

Among my people, I am practically a god. There is no reasonable way of knowing how many Huk I have killed. Hundreds, thousands… perhaps I have killed millions. I lost count long, long ago. Whatever the number, it was never enough. Hive after hive was started, and my people destroyed them time and time again.

Then… one day, a day I will never forget- they fled. The Huk abandoned their bases and went into a period of inactivity. It was a wonderful day. My mate and I celebrated with our people. We were all confused, and excited.

Ronderu held me in her arms for the last time, "We shall have peace," She promised. I wondered in my heart what I would do next. The spirits of our ancestors had given my wife and I a common strength for battle. What would we do once the war was over?

….my fears were unrealized. The Huk killed her. And they continued to kill all my people. I took up the mantle of 'Grievous' and annihilated them.

I burned their homes, I burned their ships, I burned _them_. I drove them from Kalee with the fury of a god.

That was not enough for us, for _me_. I took an army to their home planet and burned that too!

Then came the Jedi- Scum. They destroyed us. We had no chance against their supernatural abilities, and so, once more, the Kalesh were driven to the point of extinction. I had to do something; seek out help among the stars that had sent us the horror of the Huk!

This began my work for the Separatist cause. And the reason I was still fighting for it to the day of my death. I had gotten work as an enforcer, flying to worlds far beyond my own. Sometimes… sometimes my love would be with me. I would think of her as the ship settled down on a planet. What if we had lived here instead? Would she still be alive? Would we have a home? A family? These thoughts never lead to any resolution, so I always brushed them from my mind.

The head of the IBC, San Hill, paid generously. I returned to my people, hopeful that we would at last, live in peace. Then came my accident.

Then pain, then more pain, then confusion, sorrow, and more pain… and then came the hate. I had disgraced my ancestors. I had lost my limbs in a fatal accident, and was just waiting for my body to slowly rot in the bacta. But my employer at the Intergalactic Banking Clan offered me a new life. It was not much of a choice; I was just a husk of what I was- so they gave me a husk to fill.

I became the General of the droid army.

But you knew all of this already. You have likely read books on me, or watched holovids. It matters not. All that matters is my quest for revenge, a quest I never realized I was on.

…..

Separatists across the galaxy attacked worlds further and further from Coruscant, drawing the clone army away from the Core Worlds. It was all going according to plan.

I sat on the deck of the _Invisible Hand_ going over reports. Every few paragraphs, there was the insertion of one of two names; Obi Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. They take up a lot of my time.

Of the two, Anakin is _technically_ the more troublesome. He's more likely to blow something up, whether doing so is a good idea or bad. Kenobi is better in virtually every other way; smarter, more skillful. My master, Count Dooku, desired a trap for them. Specifically, he wanted to push Anakin towards the Dark Side.

Bah!

I know the 'Force' exists. I have known far too many Jedi to dispute that. But that is not something to live and die for. The spirits of my ancestors dwell on me. They watch and judge my every decision. I must never show weakness- ever. What kind of fool would believe in 'light' and 'dark' with the untold masses of your fathers and mothers screaming out for vengeance?!

I set down the data pad, sighing. The droids around me beeped and blooped contentedly.

…they were not warriors. Warriors lived and breathed for the battlefield. They should have souls, judgement. Using droids is beneath me. Servitude is also beneath me.

I replay the message from my master, even though I already know what it will tell me.

Skywalker, Ehosiq, war of attrition, dark side, yadda, yadda, yadda…

"…you will be working _under_ Ventress Asajj," He looks at me pointedly when saying this, emphasizing 'under'. I would spit in disgust if I could. Ventress is a talented fighter, and, in terms of viciousness, her attitude exceeds my own in hatred for the Jedi. But she has one flaw, one insurmountable fault; she is a fool.

She is no general, has no thought as to how to win, or why. Sure, she understands victory, but she has no sense of _goals_. Her only existence is to kill others. And, ultimately, that will be her undoing.

I will kill her.

But right now, I have to work for her.

There will no be living with her after this. Once she finds out I work for _her_ she'll have me cleaning the garbage dump. Another thing; we hate each other, almost as much as we hate the Jedi.

Working under her will be almost unbearable. She is vain, foolish, and, in my honest opinion, one of the worst generals the galaxy has ever seen. A good general knows when to retreat, a great general knows how to retreat, Assaj Ventress does not believe in anything but attacking. It makes for predictable battles with high-casualties. That's not a problem until the enemy learns how to anticipate your attacks.

Kenobi and Skywalker know her. We _will_ lose.

I can only hope they let me kill her, put her out of our collective miseries!

Still, I serve the Separatists. And they have commanded me to follow that crazed woman into battle, so their faithful general shall obey!

…until I get my revenge. Killing Kenobi has long been a dream of mine. He has managed to stay alive out of an interesting combination of skill, luck, and sheer will. As a general, he is sufficient to take me on, and win, which, truly, says much to his skill. As a duelist- he has survived me several times. That is more than several of his peers can say from their graves. But apart from killing Obi Wan Kenobi, I have long desired a different sort of revenge- vengeance against those who protected the Huk. After the Kaleesh burned their home-world, the Huk fled to Coruscant to plead their case. They appealed for help from the Senate, and those sniveling, whining wind-bags granted it. They sent their dogs, the Jedi to do their dirty work.

…I shall have my revenge on the Jedi. As a matter of fact, my master, Dooku, has promised their ultimate destruction will come soon! However… what of the cowardly administrators who sent the Jedi? As duelist, I recognize the death of a warrior as honorable. Each Jedi I fight dies honoring his or her ancestors. However, as a general, I recognize that power is often only in the hands of a select few. And for my revenge to be complete, I must strike down those who had a hand in my home's destruction.

…which is a problem. Although I am no stranger to politics (a necessary evil) I find myself lost in this labyrinth of schemes. The first people on my list were those who voted in favor of the Huk. But then I realized those who knew their constituent's evil would be the first to die, and also to die the messiest. From there, my research led me to dead end after dead end. Somehow, someone, some… master manipulator, managed to push this issue through. People who never agreed on anything suddenly rushed to the aid of the 'poor, impoverished' Huk. I spit in disgust. What is truly bizarre is how deep this manipulation went. No single race like my sworn enemies had this kind of political power.

Which raises the question; who would benefit from the Huk winning this war?

The only lead I have is an old message from the Trade Federation to the Naboo Senator's office asking for further instructions. The odd thing is that the senator at the time was Palpatine, who is currently the biggest enemy of the Trade Federation. How could I get at all close to him now?! Still, the time will come, after the Jedi have been crushed, that I will have Palpatine in my clutches, and will destroy him totally. It is only a matter of time.

A warning chime sounded in _The Invisible Hand_. I buckled in for the ride. The planet we were landing on was not well-defended. Apart from a few canons, we expected little in the way of resistance.

A rumble along the hull of the ship signaled the fact that our intelligence was, again, wrong. It seemed like this war _never_ went the way either side expected. Almost as if the whole thing is a complete waste- worlds and systems consumed by a never-ending onslaught between two giants too big to lose, but also too large to stop.

Believe me, I have done the odds. The Separatists and the Republic have battled it out over and over and over. Neither side has a clear advantage.

Another rumble along the belly of the ship signaled a direct hit. I suppressed a weary sigh. You gotta be kidding me. On my read-out a ship roared past us; a Jedi cruiser. There was one right behind it, blasting us. They couldn't stop the invasion- not alone, but they could slow it down and signal for help. The urge to inform Ventress overcame me for a moment, before I released it. There was no reason for me to bother. She would hiss something about the force and ignore me. That was fine.

Finally, the counter-assault ceased when Ventress _finally_ released the fighter drones. Fool. She should have done that right after we hit atmosphere to cripple any ships in the area.

So, we set down on Shili with minor damages. I hit the release on my belt, suppressing an intolerant sigh. Asajj had set us down in what is, perhaps, the absolute worst kind of area possible to be in. the ground is muck, surrounded by swamps. The terrain is, at best, manageable. Dense clouds often fall, creating cover at random intervals, and, worst of all, the people here are so backwards, they are considered the most backwards tribe on this blasted backwards back_water_ planet!

Really, I was just waiting for all of this to blow up in her face. Ventress needed to die, and soon.

"Tatical?" I asked out of habit. The droid beeped negatively. It's times like these that I wished I could use sarcasm.

Ventress' harsh voice popped up over the comm, "Grievous! I want you to secure the ground!"

I leaned in to reply, "I'm sure the mud hole you chose for us is going nowhere!"

I laughed hardily. Hey, maybe I do have a sense of sarcasm!

She growled her annoyance and spit out orders to the droids to unload. I laughed, figuring she would soon die at the edge of my lightsaber.

….not knowing I would die because of a Sith like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. Welcome back. Drop a review, get a chapter. That's how it works! Enjoy!

My orders were clear; I was to secure the ground, as it was, and report any movement directly to my superiors.

That's right; Asajj Ventress, Supreme Commander of the Separatist incursion into Shili had given me superiors. They were droids, to add insult to injury, a common battle-droid commander named "xex" and an astro-mech named, I kid you not, "Stinky."

…It's as though she _wants_ me to kill her.

I told them the basics; the natives here were a bunch of mud-dwelling, scum sucking, bottom of the ladder apes with little-to-no level of technology. It would be easier than baby-sitting a toddler.

I had just sat back in my commander's chair to check our security cameras when I saw it; one of the "backwards apes" was sneaking onto my ship!

I cursed. This was practically impossible! First, that the planet's defenses had managed to actually rip a hole in _Invisible Hand's_ hull, secondly, that one of these so-called "Togruta" was brave enough to sneak on, and thirdly that I would have to deal with it myself!

I rose from my chair, ordering my Magna guards to follow me. There was little reason to suspect that the intruder was an actual danger. Before landing, I had gone through and secured every vulnerable part of the ship with a complement of guards, no one, and I mean _no one_ was going to seriously damage this place. Even Obi Wan Kenobi would have difficulty cutting through my army.

I brought up a read-out of my ship. The intruder had to be some sort of master spy, avoiding detection by going through redundant areas, completely avoiding any important sections.

"Where is he going?" I demanded. The droids beeped and blurped worriedly trying to supply me with an answer. The dot on the screen seemed to bounce around without any real goal in mind. He was heading for…

Personnel quarters?

It made no sense. There were, at best, two dozen living beings on this ship at any given moment. Discounting any visiting dignitaries, myself or Ventress, we occasionally housed volunteers, but only rarely. I pulled up a list of recent guests. Besides the count, only generals had stayed in that area.

Finally, the dot stopped moving. I recognized the room, how could I not? It was filled with the galaxy's greatest assortment of trophies; weapons, hides, and antiques. How could it not be so? **For the room ****_was mine_****!**

I hissed angrily, summoning a detachment of droids from the elsewhere on the ship. They took my orders, rushing to my room in haste.

"Magna guards!" I howled, "I will deal with this myself!" They obediently followed me out of the room and into the corridor.

I stalked my way to my room, focusing on a battle-plan. There was no way this was an accident. Although there was no discernable reason for all the bouncing and stopping of this intruder, it was obvious to me that he was an expert spy- likely an assassin sent to kill me. Well! He had another thing coming!

When we reached my room, I paused, willing my battle prowess forward, and praying for the blessing of my ancestors. They had been silent for a long time, which bothered me. When fighting the Huk, I almost constantly felt their battle-spirit with now. Now that I fought to avenge them and their descendants, they were strangely absent. Oh well, a question for another time.

I burst into my room, drawing all four lightsabers at once, yelling a battle-cry! My guards rushed in after me, ready to take the intruder by surprise!

We then came face-to-face with… a youngling?!

Chapter three

I was not amused. This, many of my coworkers have informed me, is not an unusual state in which to find me. But now, I was less amused than usual. The youngling could not have been more than ten, if Togruta females aged like Kalee. It was odd to me that, if my mate and I had a child, it would roughly be this… _thing's_ age. Such thoughts were not conducive to my work.

The child was quiet, expect to whisper, "Shiny" occasionally. At its feet was a collection of various parts- from the ship, from the droids and from…

Oh no.

I withdrew to my private area. This couldn't be happening. In the far corner of the room was my 'bed' wires sizzling intermittently. A small scream of rage threatened to break forth. I suppressed it.

My dream machine was in shambles.

When the IBC turned me into a cyborg, they had ripped so much away from me that I needed a special machine to sleep. I could go days without it, but, still being flesh, I required its help to rest. Now… now it was only a matter of time before I went mad.

"Sir?" Asked a droid, "What should we do with the intruder?"

It was a good question. My first impulse was to just walk out of the room and attend to my duties. There was nothing to be done here. The damage was permanent. This dream machine was specially built for me. I could not just have worker droids repair it. It would not hurt to let them have a look, but it appeared as though this particular model was wrecked.

I turned on the child. She was small, barely large enough to carry…

"Shiny…!" She gave me a small smile, and held out the broken parts to me. My eyes widened in understand. That was the connection between all the places this intruder had gone.

"Shiny," I sighed in exasperation. This was no spy, just a small child whose desire was to pull out anything shiny. It was a coincidence she had found my room. And, as it so happens, my dream machine was quite 'shiny'. Frustration built up as the thought that my defeat may come, _accidently_, at the hands of a child!

She looked at me, smile fading, "Don't you like?"

I wanted to rip her guts out, but that would be… wrong. And underwhelming. Such a killing was beneath a warrior of my might and power.

"I don't like," I answered honestly, "Take her to the brig."

I looked about my room once more. It took four minutes for repair bots to reach me, and six more minutes for them to confirm what I already knew; my machines was 'toast'. And yes, that is the technical term for it.

I had wasted enough time on a mere child. My services were required on the ground. I positioned cannons, aligned the ships, and counted unloaded crates. All these jobs were beneath me, of course, but there were very, very few things in this galaxy that were worthy of my attention. Therefore I did these things without complaint. Besides which, the longer I worked the less I would have to deal with-

"General!" Barked Asajj Ventress. I let out a weary sigh.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Do you have the intruder?" She screamed.  
>"Of course!" I growled back.<p>

"Good! There is a delegation from the village approaching; I want you to deal with them as I will be too busy!"

"Busy?"

"Busy destroying their village, Asajj out."

She cut the transmission. Of course.

I hated politics, and dealing with ambassadors of any sort. And yet now I had to deal with backwater apes who thought this new 'Wheel-thingy' was a revolutionary idea. I stomped out into the mud and waited for the visitors to arrive. My droids stood down upon my orders, allowing the… one, two, three four… five…- Individuals to pass, unscathed, to me.

I bowed, and bid them welcome- which was a lie because nobody wanted them to be here, not even the delegation itself. We all knew what would happen next; they would boost my ego and destroy their own, praise the Separatist cause as noble, thank us for any gifts we may bring them (unlikely, by the way) before making the statement along the lines of, "We don't want this fight in our neighborhood."

I stopped them somewhere between them calling Dooku 'the benefactor of systems' and themselves, 'lower than worms in dirt'.

"This war is over. My commander has already reduced your village to rubble."

Four of the Togruta turned to look at a cloaked one in the back.

"You're… not in charge?"

I sighed wearily, "I find it hard to believe as well."

I turned to leave, listening to their whining sound.

"Great general!" called a young voice. I turned to find the robed figure prostrating on the ground. The rest of the group seemed very surprised to see this. It seemed worthy of my attention. She continued," We are missing a youngling. She is but a few standard years, and dangerously curious. We know she was playing near this filed when your ships landed can you tell us….?"

Her words died in the air. They wanted to know if the child was dead. I paused. Lying to her did me no good, but then, neither did telling the truth. I turned my full attention to her. That voice… sounded familiar. And her presence, as well, something I haven't…

"Enemy incursions into the compound are dealt with personally, by me," I belt out in my gravelly voice. I see everyone else draw away in fear, but the girl on the ground clenches her fists in anger.

"We are not your enemies!" She insisted, "Please-!"

"You are all my enemies!" I screamed. My right arm grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground, her hood fell back, "Jedi!"

Her pained face was all-too familiar to me. And mine to her, I am sure.

"I am no Jedi!" Screamed Ahsoka Tano.

I laughed deeply, "Truly? Ahsoka Tano? Are you not the apprentice of Jedi master Anakin Skywalker? Hmmm….?"

She struggled for a moment. I drew my lightsaber, "I do not ask that you beg for your life, it would take away from my victory, but you may beg if you so desire!" I laughed again.

She gasped for air. Her hand reached out, and one of the lightsabers on my belt flew into her hand by the Force. I immediately dropped her. Gasping for air, she rolled backwards, and we dueled.

"Guards!" I ordered, "Take these prisoners to the brig!" I attacked. She was no match. Spinning away, she summoned another lightsaber. Too late, I slammed it down into the mud with my foot, and slapped the one she already had out of her hand, "Ha!"

It spun away into the air. Tano relaxed, drawing her hands across her chest in an 'x' form. The blade spun upward, forcing me to draw backwards. I had seen this before… somewhere. She spun down, letting her torso's weight drive a series of kicks; the first hit my foot, dislodging it from the blade, the second my shin, knocking me to my knee, the third landed on my chest, driving it back and my head out, vulnerable. Her final kick knocked my chin back. I saw stars.

It was a perfect execution of the Kalee technique marrying the power of a swords master and the skills of a slugthrower rifle expert. There was only one person who had ever managed to do so: Ronderu- my love.

I stood there, gasping in shock. Tano's eyes were vacant, like she had no idea where she was or what she was doing. We stared at each other for a moment before I relaxed.

I caught the falling lightsaber. For the first time, I looked at it- really looked at it. Who were these Jedi, really? I always assumed they were pacifist murderers. But the spirits of the ancestors were clearly upon her.

"Huh?" She said.

"Guards!" I ordered, taking control of the situation, "Take this… girl! To the brig!"

My droids obeyed. I did not bother to follow. If she escaped, she escaped. Jedi have a way of doing that. But… something was wrong here. It just… _felt_ wrong. She should not have been able to do such a thing; she _could_ not have done such a thing! **I** could not pull off that technique, and **I** was there to help develop it! More questions than answers clouded my mind. Only one thing was certain; there was more to Ahsoka Tano than met the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I sat in my chair overlooking the prisoners. Ahsoka, like the rest of the Togruta, was sitting in a cell. The blank look in her eyes was gone, replaced by sharp intellect. She was calmly watching the guards, taking careful notice of any possible weaknesses to their rotations or checks. There weren't any. I had designed the patrols, and my work is flawless.

Still, it was her duty to try and escape. Not that I minded her trying, since it would give me an excuse to kill her. Oddly, the thought of taking this particular Jedi's life was… not soul-fulfilling. I must be getting old, and going crazy.

….my chronometer had to be wrong. Three days. I have been awake for more than three days.

It was not a big problem right now. It's not as though my duties take much concentration, and, if I ration myself, I could stay awake for about a week without suffering any _serious_ side effects. But what if this battle lasted longer than a week? Or a month?

…thinking about this particular problem only made it worse. I ordered the droids to rebuild whatever possible. As for the rest...?

"Don't you ever sleep?" her voice cut through my brain like a knife. There, on my screen, was Ahsoka Tano, staring right at my camera. At first I thought that I was already losing my mind, but decided it was some kind of Jedi trick.

"…no," I answered her through the comms. She sighed, and sulked back down.

"So… what's the big deal now?"

I ignored her. Answering her question had been a mistake. She took it as a sign to complain about the war- all of it. Apparently she was demystified with the whole process; angry at what had happened, and tired of the endless fighting.

"A true warrior never tires," I said sagely.

"I'm… not really a warrior then," She answered sadly.

I thought about that for a moment. Why was she here then? My droids beeped and blooped questions I did not want to bother answering. Asajj called to let me know that someone (likely Tano) had warned the village of our approach, and that it was basically empty when she had attacked it. Poor, poor little Sith warrior. She demanded I interrogate the prisoners. There were brutal methods, of course, but I prefer the mental route. After all- what's the point in being the galaxy's greatest general if you behave like some kind of common thug?

Like Asajj?

I knew how to interrogate, how to break people, but more importantly, I knew when not to do so. I ordered the droids to bring me the little intruder. They bleeped and whirred, leaving me to go do their task. I stalked down the corridor into the cell area.

The Togruta were separated; the elders were in one cell, Tano in the next, and the youngling in the far cell away from the others.

The second the little one was out of her cell, she screamed for, "Miss Ahsoka!" While struggling in the guards' arms.

I skulked forward, putting on my most intimidating attitude, "Well now, little spy, let's see what secrets you hold!"

Tano slammed her fist against the blast shield. The rebound on that attack should have knocked her a meter backwards. Instead she snarled my name like a curse, "GRIEVOUS!"

I turned to look, "Silence, Jedi filth!"

She refused, "Let her go!"

"Miss Ahsoka, help me!"

"Grievous!"

"Jedi!"

My guards kept dragging the youngling down the hall.

"Why are you here?!" I demanded. If she was working for the Republic, I had a right to know. Pretending to be one of the locals was a common Jedi trick, one I saw through immediately.  
>"I left the Order!" She cried. One look in her eyes, and I knew it was true.<p>

"What?!"

Tears streamed down her face as she admitted it. It was… bizarre that she would confess this to me.

"I… couldn't take it anymore. The death, the destruction… I'm not like you," She turned this into some kind of emotional… thing. Crying, I never understood. Killing, yes, that I understood, but not crying, because either you're dead or alive, or your enemy is dead or alive. But why would she stop fighting? "I pretended the whole time, you know? Like I was braver than I was. I was just a stupid kid. Like her," She pointed to the young Togruta, "She's not… old enough to understand. Please, let her go. What could she have done to anger you so?"

The hours were beginning to catch up to me. Three days of not sleeping had made an impact on me if my anger was already starting to show.

"Nothing," I said as convincingly as possible, "I just to know why you were here." I motioned for the droids to return with the crying girl. I personally deactivated the shield, and my guards pushed the youngling inside. Immediately, she went to Tano, sobbing.

The Jedi glared at me. I did not care. The information I needed was already given. And there was no doubt in my mind about why we were here; Skywalker. The second he heard his ex-apprentice was on a Separatist planet with no lightsaber, he would immediately launch a counter-assault, using as much political gout as he could muster to get the job done.

This was just another ploy to make him vulnerable.

I sat back down into my chair, waiting for the madness to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been a couple of days since we 'secured' Shili before Republic forces arrived. But arrive they did. Apparently one of the fighters we ran into on the way down was none other than Master Shaak Ti. It was such a shame I did not get the opportunity to add her lightsaber to my collection.

And… uh… My mind was a fog… I couldn't concentrate at all. Where was I? Oh, yes.

By the time they arrived, we had already secured the area, set up patrols, and put up a shield. Ventress was well-pleased with our progress, confident that she would have the advantage against Skywalker in the muddy forests of Shili. I was not convinced.

Then again, I was slowly going crazy. It had been over a week since my last resting cycle. My mind was slowly beginning to rot. Even my 'master' Asajj had remarked that I was, "A bit worse of a general" than usual.

As always, the Republic forces were about even to ours. I swear- it's like neither side _ever_ has a clear advantage over the other. This war… will drag on… forever.

My mind aches with need. The machine… I needed it back- now!

I sighed, hearing the drumbeats of Kalee in my head. My ancestors were calling me to sleep the final sleep. I refused them, as I always had. Revenge… it was out there for me. Once the Jedi were finished, I would destroy all the people that had ordered the defense of the Huk. Then, maybe, I would rest.

The drumbeat got louder and louder. Then I realized it was one of my prisoners.

Guess which one!

"What do you want, JEDI?!" I yelled over the comm.

"We want to go home!" She demanded.

I sighed wearily. For the last week, I had supplied these wastes of space with food and water, even going so far as to allow them access to a lavatory. Yet now they demanded freedom?!

"Why?!" I demanded, losing my temper, again.

"….please…" She pleaded. It would be fitting for a warrior to beg. I stomped angrily down the passage.

"NO!" I yelled. I opened the shield. Her little friend dodged back into the corner of the cell as I dragged Tano out, "Let me show you why you and your friends will die!"

I took her to my room. The door slid open with a 'hiss' and I threw her in front of my machine.

She looked over it curiously, "Is this…?" Somehow she knew. I just watched as she checked it over. The Togruta muttered, "This is completely wrecked."

"I know that," I growled, "Which is why I am slowly going mad!"

It was not like me to reveal my weakness to an opponent. Her eyes went deep into thought, "You're… dying aren't you?" I huffed. That did nothing to dissuade her from her opinion, "What if… I could help you?"

I stared at her in shock. Then I laughed, long and hearty at her foolishness.

"You, help me? I'm your enemy! I cannot even fathom that you would have the technical skill with which to rebuild this device!"

"If I could!" She said, rising with gusto, "Would you let my friends go?"

I glared at her suspiciously, "…how?"

"I want your word as a warrior," She said, convinced in her plan, "And I'll give you mine!"

"No deal," I said, gesturing around the room, "I am the galaxy's greatest general/warrior. And I have no time to debate with my prisoners!"

Obviously, this was not true. Still, her eyes lighted on one object she knew all too well. Tano walked across the room and put on something I never thought she would ever willingly wear once more; a slave collar.

I had designed it especially for Jedi; shock systems, lethal capabilities, and enough backups that it was impossible for the wearer to escape. Even Dooku himself admitted he was incapable of slipping this particular bond.

It snapped on with a 'clack', securing her arms, legs, and neck. She stared at me, awaiting my judgment. I knew there was no way I would ever make a deal with a duplicitous Jedi that deserved to die at the end of my blade.

…

"…what kind of help?" I asked. The week had lasted _forever_. And… I could not keep it up. The prisoners were no threat. No one ever really was unless I allowed them to be one.

"There's a Jedi meditation," She began. I held up a hand.

"I have no connection to the Force," I explained. She did not believe me.

"Everything is connected; the rock, the tree…"

"What rock?! What tree?! We're in my quarters! There are only weapons of death in here!"

She looked around for a bit, "Fine! That… thingy with the hook in the corner, this slave collar… and that disgusting decapitated head that looks eerily familiar, and, by the way, ew. Whatever- the point is, I think I can put you into a dream-like sleep. Would you like to try?"

I thought over my options. If it worked, I could keep her as my personal prisoner. If it didn't work, I would kill her loved ones in front of her- slowly.

"…what do you need from me?"

"Lay down," She commanded. I scoffed. My body was mostly indifferent when it came to 'rest'.

Still, I lowered myself into a reclined position. Tano waited a moment before sitting where my head was.

"Now… I need you to close your eyes and relax."

Hardest thing in the universe for me to do. I'd tried relaxing my mind so as not to strain it. The pounding in my head got more intense.

"Breath," She commanded, "Breath…"

I took a breath. It tasted of… well, it tasted like home. Which was unusual. Firstly, I could not taste _anything_ anymore. Secondly, to taste my home in a dream…? Reality warped as my mind struggled between staying in the dream-world, and rising back to consciousness.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal."

I turned at the mention of my true name. My ancestors were there; all of my people were.

"My brothers!" I cried happily. Actual tears fell from my face. They stopped me with their disapproving scowls.

"You dishonor us, and our people," The leader held up my mask. I felt naked without.

"Father…?"

He threw it at my feet, "You will have no rest with us until you slay he who is responsible for all the sins against our people; the invasion of the Huk, the attack of the Jedi, and the maiming of my greatest son."

I stared at my father in shock, "Who?" I demanded again, "Who?!" They disappeared as I screamed into the heavens of my home-world, "WHOOOOOOOO?!"

A.N. Write a review, get a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I awoke feeling less settled than I had in weeks. But my mind was fresh and recovered. The fog that had overcome me was gone.

I rose. My body reacted… differently now. It had never really felt like me before. But now… it was a natural extension. My hand flexed, and it… felt good. I didn't know what that meant. Ever since being stuck in this cyborg husk, I had tolerated my new body with disdain. But now… it just _felt_ right, like I was a new-born, just learning to crawl.

I looked back at Tano. She was a mess. Checking my internal chronometer, I discovered we had been in my room for hours. I stretched my limbs.

…

My body felt fantastic- which was, well, unnatural. Ever since the IBC stuck me in this new body, there was never a point where it felt… right. Somehow this witchy-woman's voodoo changed me. Her power seems to have accidently melded me to my metal frame, slowly bringing it to life. It was as though the force connected my energy with that of the machine around me...

Does the power of the Force know any limits?!

It took me a moment to orientate myself. These new sensations were quite distracting.

Tano rose to her feet, struggling beneath the shackles. She stumbled and I caught her.

"…thanks…" She said tiredly.

"It's back to the cell for you!"

I walked her back, gently. Not that I care about how tired she is, it was simply beneath me to drag her there like some piece of junk droid. The new tingling sensation in my fingers let me know that Ahsoka was… warm… and soft. So... she certainly was _not_ a droid. Warm, soft... she smelled like the wild jungle... this train of thought did not serve me. I

It was odd feeling what the metal felt. I deactivated the shield and put her back in her cell. The second she went in, I took out the child and commanded my troops to remove her from the ship. What happens after that is none of my concern.

I sat back down at my console and monitored the prisoners. Something… wasn't quite right. In the back of my mind, my ancestors cried out for vengeance. But who would feel my wrath?! I combed through senate records into one dead-end after another. Sure, Palpatine was the likely culprit, but I had no real evidence it was him. And that was what was required of me; to find the true mastermind behind the Huk, and destroy them!

My comm line beeped, and I picked it up. It was Asajj.

"Grievous, report!"

"Prisoners alive and secure," I rasped out. Her eyes narrowed at me. They saw that I was in much better condition now than I had been a few hours ago.

"…good. Expect incoming."

With that, her image vanished. I programmed a defensive strategy into the droids memory banks. Perhaps today I would add a new lightsaber to my belt. I looked over at Tano. Did she feel guilty about helping a Separatist? She may have left the Jedi, but they had a way of leaving lasting impressions on people. No doubt, the death of her friends would weigh on her. Still, I had to kill them, in revenge for my friends that they killed first.

….

I understood now why the Jedi were so frustrating; they tried to live beyond humanoid weaknesses, but perpetually failed to totally separate themselves. This is what made a Jedi a Sith. Their connection to a power beyond comprehension was warped by personal vendettas.

I wondered momentarily about how much more dangerous I would be with such a power. It was a thought quickly dismissed. I am powerful enough. Besides, with the guidance of my ancestors, I had no need for such silly tricks.

And soon, my ancestors would lead me to complete their path of vengeance; against the Jedi, the Republic, and against Senator Palpatine himself!

a.n. First, I want to thank my reviewers. You guys are way, way too kind. Oh, don't me wrong, I don't want it to stop, I just want you to know how much I appreciate the kind words and support.

On the other hand... my Grievous is going to be slightly different than the canon. Yes, he is still powerful and all that, but sometimes he'll be a bit snarky, and un-murderery. Bear with, please!


	6. Chapter 6

The attack came- to no one's surprise. Technically, it was a counter-attack. Asajj, for reasons known only to her, likes to fight battles only in the most miserable, high-body count, inhospitable, and down-right uncivil, ways. Landing us in a swamp forced the clones to march through knee-deep muck for hours before encountering enemy troops. From my nice, relaxing view back at the home base, the whole thing was a pointless skirmish from start to finish. No one could move fast enough for rapid advancements, and no one could really find an advantage over the other. Heavy artillery was out of the question, since it would get stuck. Taking more than a handful of steps was out of the question too. Some droids became so inundated with muck that they could only shoot in one direction. After… oh, six or so hours of getting nothing done, Asajj called for a formal retreat.

Now, droids do not _technically_ care about such trivialities, but if sometimes… sometimes it's like they almost have personalities.

"What a great attack! With a few more like it, we'll conquer even more mud!"

I laugh. The prisoners in the cells look up, disturbed. They could not hear the droids' chatter of course. I clear my throat, attempting to be professional about it.

A message blinks on my screen. It contains a picture depicting a blur; well, two blurs with flashing swords, "Ah! Yes! More Jedi scum to kill!"

I allow my machine to refine the image until it relates something much clearer.

Oh. Of course.

Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. I swear: the universe revolves around the two of them. How could they be here so quickly? And shouldn't Tano have sensed… ah. I get it now.

I walked over to her cell. I banged on the parasteel wall, "Jedi! Awaken!"

She groggily opened her eyes, "Wha- what?"

"Little Jedi…" I asked patiently, "Did you receive any visitors…?"

She swallowed hard. In my peripheral vision, I saw the other members of her delegation tense up. Interesting.

"...yes," She answered honestly.

It made sense. Obi Wan and Skywalker were here to visit her. And given that my Sith Master always seems to find a way to bring his pieces to bear against one another, he must have somehow known that the two Jedi would be here. But who could know about such a personal errand?! Especially considering the fact that… that I would have attacked a totally different way than Asajj Ventress. In a way that would have ensured that any foreign craft would be readily identified. I would have blasted Shili's largest cities, raining fire and death down on their heads. And, for some unfathomable reason, this was not in my master's plans.

I set a heavily defensive force into the swamp to repel the attack. There was no way, none at all that anybody would ever win a battle out there. It was muck, mud, sludge, and grime.

Of course, anyone who saw a jungle like that, furthermore fought in it previously, would have known that. So why send more troops in? Unless the attack is really a feint. Of course, with the deflector shield up, it was pointless to try and attack using ships; anything they tried to pierce our shield with would simply bounce off. The only way in or out of here was through something physical that could _step_ through.

….I sighed. Jedi were quite predictable. Especially Skywalker. He sent his troops in to distract us and was now going on a lone mission to rescue Tano, hoping, unless I'm mistaken, that she will reconsider joining the Jedi Order.

Most of this is speculation, certainly, but… I've fought him often enough to know how he thinks.

I watch the droids on the screen engage the lager force. My mind was preoccupied with assembling a randomized defensive strategy. No doubt the young Jedi would try and figure out my defensive rounds. By making guards appear and disappear at random, I hoped to frustrate him.

Of course, once he was frustrated, he would go to Plan B. And that plan was always the same; make it up as we go along. Fortunately, Plan B usually doesn't last very long. This inevitably brings him to Plan C; attack, attack, and attack.

Within minutes, a small explosion echoes throughout the compound. I can only hope Obi Wan is there, because he would scold the younger Jedi for making such a scene.

…wow, I really do know these two way, way, way too well. Usually I've killed my opponents before learning this much about them.

I activate my defenses to attack him, going so far as to activate Public Announcement devices. It was only a matter of time until they learned I was here in the first place.

It takes less than a minute before Asajj herself appears to battle Skywalker. Kenobi is absent. That concerns me.

But not her apparently. She twirls and spins and hacks her heart's delight. I wait for Plan D; randomly attacking anything that causes a problem.

I hate Plan D.

Seriously, it happens _every __single __**time!**_

Kenobi hated Plan D almost as much as I did. The only one who _did _like it was Anakin. Asajj was also a fan, which is one of the reasons I loathe her; she doesn't care who much damage is done, just as long as she gets what she wants.

My droids are all rushing to one area of the compound. I summon a handful to guard the entrance to the prison. If Kenobi _is_ here, then he is here for prisoners, Ahsoka being his top priority, which will lead him to my cells, which will lead him to me.

No sooner were my guards in place than the master Jedi himself appeared to strike them down. In the past, I would feel something akin to self-congratulations. But now… well, it's all become far too predictable; they attack us, we attack them. Occasionally innocent civilians get caught in the cross-fire, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, "Curse you Jedi sum!"

"Blast you, Grievous!"

Then, the next day, we do it all over again. Well, not this time. Kenobi ran up the ramp, cutting down my internal security. I shut the blast doors behind him. He pauses for a moment, realizing he just stepped into a trap.

I go to Tano's cell.

"Wake up, little Jedi," I taunt. Her eyes are open, clear and focused. She can feel him, no doubt about it. She searches for meaning in mine. Obviously, my next plan is going to change the playing field quite a bit.

"Do you need to rest again?" She asked curiously.

"No," I chortle, "It's time for you to kill one of your old friends!" I hand her a lightsaber. She looked at it with confusion.

"…what?"

I pick her up and shove her towards the approaching Jedi Master.

"Kill Obi Wan, or I will kill your friends!" I snap my fingers and my guards deactivate the cell door. One of them strode forward and grasped a Togruta about his neck.

"You have three seconds!" I order, "One…. Two…."

"I won't do it," She answered calmly, "I'm not a warrior."

"Three!" I'm about to snap my fingers when she looks me in the eyes.

"Are you?"

I paused, "What?"

"You gave me your word as a warrior you would release the rest. Are you a warrior or not?"

…This was an excellent question. And I had a reply.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ahsoka screamed in pain as I activated the shock collar. She panted for a moment, catching her breath.

"Do not think to lecture me on honor, youngling!" I hit the shock again, on a higher setting. She doubled over, howling, "Now fight!"

"…no."

I sigh. So much for changing the field of battle! I pick up the small Togruta and toss her towards the intruder.

"Prepare to die, Jedi!"

I charge. We duel. Blah, blah, blah, you know how the song and dance goes. This time, I focus on using only one blade. In the past, I used the force of four to gain advantage, but this time, I just felt like mixing it up.

It didn't work.

I attack, he defends, he attacks, I defend.

"Release the hostages!"

"Consider it done! Droids, attack!" Of course, Kenobi rushes to their defense, hastily gaining himself a few wounds. I wait it out with Tano, "Don't worry," I assure her, "I'm releasing them."

One of my guards is too far away for Kenobi to stop, so I order him to retreat. After scrapping two Magnas, he's had enough, and cuts a hole in the floor.

…that'll be a hassle to clean up.

"Ahsoka!" He called, desperately, "Come with me!"

"I can't!" She cried, "Run!"

The rest of my guards closed in. The prisoners were already gone, running for their lives. I hit a camp-wide alert to let them go. I am, after all, a warrior of his word.

"I get so tired of this," I sigh. It was foolish of me to say that in front of Tano, but it's true: No one ever really wins, or loses. We just… circle, waiting for our masters to allow one of us to die.

Kenobi escaped… of course… then Anakin escaped… once again, of course. Asajj flew into a psychotic rage… is anyone out there surprised anymore? Just once, I want to do something unexpected, something that no one would suspect the general of the Separatists would do.

…what if I were to attack Coruscant itself?! That would get their attention!

I snicker at the thought of Palpatine, stricken by terror, as I loom over him, telling him I've figured out his grand scheme!

The image sticks with me. I decide to make plans.


	7. Chapter 7

There's something to be said for persistence. Ventress kept trying to overpower the Republic forces. Skywalker kept trying to dislodge us. Death, destruction, mayhem, and, as far as I can tell, there was really nothing unique about the situation here as opposed to, well, anywhere else we'd fought this same battle.

Oddly enough, Ahsoka… I mean, the Jedi Scum, had noticed that my mood was darker than normal; which was saying something considering that she did not know me that well. Nor did we socialize when running into each other.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pouring herself a drink. I tried ignoring her, but over the past… -_Spirits of the Ancestors have I been here an entire month_-well, after allowing her into my private quarters on a daily basis, we had adjusted to each other's company.

To be honest, her history as a Jedi bothered me. It made her untrustworthy, like all Jedi scum who deserve to die at the end of my blade! On the other hand, I found her… likeable. And I never find someone likeable.

We settled into a routine. I would make my rounds through the compound with my guards every morning, getting a hands-on inspection, from there, I have an early morning meeting with my commander (who, by the way, is not a morning person) after our argument comes to an end, I then go and catalogue future attack plans, (mostly how slowly I'm going to kill every Jedi and Senator) after which, I… watch her…

Ahsoka Tano. There's just something about her. I cannot shake this **feeling** that she is important. That is the problem, after all. Sensation is supposed to be beyond my reach, so to speak. But when I look at her… at this… young woman, I see _her_. My mate… my love… my…

"Ronderu," I say, unthinking.

"Hmm…?" Tano looks up at me with confusion. I ignore it, "What did you say?"

I turn away from her. Ahsoka, no… we're not that close… _Tano_ looks around my room for the thousandth time. Her curiosity is palpable. But there's something else beneath it, something I've tried to ignore for a long time; familiarity.

It's impossible, I know, but somehow she knows things- impossible things; how to wield the most exotic weapons of my world like an expert, but **with no training whatsoever**.

Between this and my newfound sense of feeling, I fear I may be losing my mind.

Worse yet, my hallucinations, or dreams, depending upon one's outlook, have gotten worse. I was only awake for three days before making the deal with the female, yet my mind already started fracturing. And each time she puts me under, the spirits of my ancestors call on me for revenge, for justice, for the blood of our oppressors.

…

I can do nothing. I don't even know why I'm fighting this war. Why am I here? Why are any of us here?

"Who's this?" The Togruta Jedi-Scum asks. I hiss angrily, darting across the room to remove the holo she'd picked up. I whip it away from her at lightning speed, hiding it behind my back.

Tano was an enemy. Anyone with knowledge was my enemy. I had no allies, only soldiers, and dead friends. The holo was proof of that. It was a hologram of her; Ronderu.

Her image flickers for a second, all the fire and passion her life had been filled with. Then it blinks out and disappears, just like her life as well.

"I'm sorry," Says Ahsoka. I can hear it in her voice. In her eyes, she shows me compassion. Somehow she knows.

"…you are not forgiven. No one ever is."

It is the fault of Jedi Scum like her that I was in this shell in the first place. They had defended the vile Huk, they had hunted down my people, they had…

A shiver ran up my spine. Could it be? A Jedi could have snuck an explosive onto my ship… it made sense. Perhaps it was my mind deteriorating from the stress, and all of this was just paranoia, but my ship's crash may not have been an accident.

They would pay for their crimes, and the dogs of the Republic would lay dead at the feet of their master before I kill him too! I would have my revenge, but first, answers. Why attack my people? All it accomplished was drive me to the Separatists! It is not as though the Huk were politically well-connected! Sure, they voted for everything and anything Palpatine needed a vote for, but why would did he extend them such assistance?!

He had to die. They had to die. The Jedi had to die. Assajj had to die. Many, many beings had to die, and I found myself wondering why the only ones who were dying who rim-worlders and clones. Suddenly, my place in the war seemed… stupid.

My ancestors called for revenge, and I am stuck on Shili with a whining commander and a little girl for companionship.

"Are you ready?" Asked the small voice of the disgusting, traitorous Jedi Scum Tano. I slammed my fist on the holo, smashing it. That sent Ronderu far beyond the reach of anyone. She was with the Ancestors now.

"…you may begin," I growled.


	8. Chapter 8

I drifted through the dream-world. Not since being denied sleep has it ever lost its importance to me. My mind missed the bliss of restful unconsciousness. I heard a voice call to me.

"My love."

I turn to Ronderu. My throat catches, attempting to call out her name. Her head shakes sadly.

"Why do you hate me?"

My robotic voice sounds hollow, letting out a boom instead of my plea.

"Why do you not see me for who I am?"

"Who are you?" I ask, "Why do you haunt me again, all these years after leaving the living world?!"

"I did not leave, General," She said, smirking, "I have been in front of your eyes this entire time… helping…"

She fades away, as does the rest of the dream. I open my eyes.

My Ronderu… my love…

But all that is in front of me is the exhausted face of Ahsoka Tano. Seeing me exit the dream-state, she loses focus on the Force, and collapses from relief. In the past, I had the droids drag her back to her cell, and then I took up the duty- for honor's sake. Now…?

I take her to a bed in the corner. It seems silly to have such a thing when I have a robot body, but it is a constant reminder of Kalee. I place Ahsoka firmly in the middle. She's only been in my… _our_ bed, a couple of times.

The weak emotion of empathy overcomes me, and I tuck her under the skins. The sheets go well with her skin tone.

As her eyes unfocused, she asks me a question, "Why… do you hate us so much?"

"Because you took everything from me," I answer. I don't know why I'm answering her. I don't know why I can feel the warmth of her skin through my claws, or feel better now that she's more comfortable. I don't know why I'm beginning to allow old doubts to surface in my mind, nor why fear strikes my heart whenever I think what might happen if Ventress were to find Ahsoka, unarmed, powerless in my room.

I don't know what my ancestors want. I don't know what happened to Ronderu.

I know… I know that something is wrong.

"Because I see you for who you are," I say this in Kalee. And it's true; she is Jedi scum, and they all must die.

"I'm… helping…" She answers, drifting off. It is no wonder. She has had to concentrate all her focus on me, with no time for breaks, or snacks, for hours on end. Ahsoka speaks the truth as well; she is helping. She is helping me deal with grief I have kept close to my heart, and helping Anakin by not being involved in this whole ridiculous war.

We speak the truth, she and I, in the tongue of the people of Kalee.

That truly bothers me about her statement; how does she know how to answer me in my own tongue?


	9. Chapter 9

I meditate on my situation as it unfolds. Something unbelievable is happening. Ahsoka Tano… is…

No, it is impossible.

I watch her every day- _every minute of every day_. There is something so familiar to her. In the past, she had been an enemy; someone to kill. But lately, the universe had changed. My ancestors denied me their respect, and my enemies were kind to me. Ahsoka consumed my mind, filling every thought; she was fierce, bold in the face of adversity, yet timid, and confused. When denied food, she acted indifferent, when spoiled with delicacies she did the same- wild, unpredictable, angry, sad, happy… there were a thousand and one facets to this girl, none of which explained the mystery surrounding her.

And then there was that mystery itself.

Ahsoka Tano, born far, far from my home-world, had the spirit of a true Kalee warrior. The fierceness with which she held her beliefs coupled with the tender love the young one held for those left behind created a soul of great strength. How could this be?!

I put off my duties to observe her.

She sat in her cell for hours, doing nothing. Yes, Ahsoka needed rest after putting me to sleep, but most of the time she was bored out of her mind.

The ex-Jedi did calisthenics or meditated to pass the time. Sometimes the Togruta would growl out annoyed sounds, and mutter. Warriors did not belong in cells- they belonged to the free air, roaming wherever they ought, following their souls to battlefields. I had lived by this philosophy for years, and now found it challenged by this girl.

It was wrong to cage her, period.

I walked down the hall, disregarding common-sense, the chain of command, and my own survival instincts.

"Open the cell," I commanded my guards. One looked at the other, then bleeped and blooped. They it looked back at me.

"Bleep?"

I slammed a lightsaber through its head. It was obviously a defective unit. The second unit bleeped hurriedly before opening the prisoner's room.

Ahsoka rose to her feet.

"Well?" She asked, stretching her body. I noticed she was… not a _young_ girl, really. She rolled her head back, cracking her neck.

"Ah…."

I never really thought of her as female before. Obviously, such a fact did _not_ elude my spies, or my eyes, but before now, it never really seemed to matter. Next she bent backwards, twisting her back into an uncomfortable state.

She was flexible. This was beneficial to any warrior, specifically, it was of great use to a female, as it allowed her to take further advantage of torque- deflecting and dodging an opponent instead of trying to meet them head-on.

Her stomach was well-toned, which was surprising. Why would Ahsoka stay battle-ready, conditioning her body in preparation for combat? There was no way a mere farmer would need such a well-toned stomach.

Her arms were just as pumped, thin, wiry muscle wrapped underneath light orange skin. Her calves were the same, with slightly more bulk.

"General?"

She was standing there staring me in the eyes while I was regarding her battle-readiness.

"I have been watching you," I growled. Her eyes went wide.

"Whoa! I'm here as a healer! I'm not your girlfriend!"

…

"…what?" I shook my head, "I was referring to your physique! And what makes you think you are my friend in any way?"

"I saw!" She fumed, "What exactly do you think I'm here for?"

To be perfectly honest, I was totally lost. Whatever her point was, it was time to confront her, "Why do you stay in battle-ready shape if you are no longer a warrior?"

One of her eyebrows quirked, "…what?"

I pointed out how healthy she was considering the region she operated in, and how she was in top physical shape.

"Explain why your body is in peak physical condition!" I accused, poking her in the clavicle.

Her eyes went wide, blinking several times before a small sassy smirk spread across her face.

"Are you… have you been checking me out…?" She let out this kind of… giggle.

"You are an opposing warrior!" I belted out, "Of course I am checking on you!"

The female shook her head, "I mean… you're implying I'm attractive, are you?"

I stopped moving, in complete shock. I looked at her, then to my left and right. All the droids ceased working to look at me.

"Get back to work!" I hollered. They blooped and bleeped. Still I noticed the magna guards were leaning in closer, "No!" I answered, "I… have already found a mate, before ever meeting you."

It was the truth. She stared into my eyes, boring into my soul.

"….Ronderu."

The name sent a vibro-knife into my heart. How did she know? Blasted Jedi, always sticking their noses where they don't belong!

"Yes," I said. She nodded to this answer.

"How does she feel about all of this?" Her hands gestured around her. I sighed.

"Does it matter?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't know. I think it does, though. So, are you tired already? Whatever happened to," She stopped, dropping her voice into a rasp, imitating me, "I am the greatest general in the galaxy, I can stay awake for months on end!"

She laughed. I sulked.

"I am not weary," I answered her.

"Oh?" She seemed surprised at this.

"I was going to allow you to take a walk- to reward your efforts. Remain loyal- stray from the path I have set out, even slightly," I held up a warning finger.

Her face was a complex mix of emotions, but eventually, hope won out, "Thank you, General."

I nodded, "Guards! Escort the prisoner!"

They took her away. I watched her go. If my body still allowed me to blush….

I sighed. The accident… or should I say, _the explosion,_ that crippled me, left me unable, or rather, impotent, to have any kind of relations at all. In nerf-herder's terms; I'm a sack of vital organs and a head- women are no longer attract me physically.

There was something more than her warrior's physique (which, by the way, she has yet to explain). Something… spiritual.

She is a warrior, I know it. And it is only right that I re-ignite that spark within her. It is my duty as a warrior to do so. But… then I must kill her. And I no longer have the desire to do that.

Once more, my heart sought Ronderu. She would see the truth, she would show me the path to take, the battles to fight, and the battles from which to flee.

I clutched my chest, where my heart still beat, in sorrow.

"Oh my love, my love… my Ronderu…"


	10. Chapter 10

I found her dwelling in my chambers. Her face was alive and gentle, looking at my old swords. I stood for a second, feeling… just… feeling. It was such a novel thing I hadn't realized I missed.

My heart ached. Loneliness had crept in on me while I was unawares- selling my soul to Sith for a chance to slay enemies. Foolishness, this whole war was nothing but foolishness.

Ahsoka's Jedi senses alerted her to my presence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, giving me a once-over.

"I feel okay," I answered honestly.

The young woman laughed, "Okay… that's weird."

"What?" I asked, aghast.

"It's just… I never thought you'd be so…" She paused, looking for a word, "normal?"

I stood there in silence for a moment, "Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore."

"Wait, wait, listen," She cleared her throat, "We've met before, you and me."

"Hmmm…" I tried to remember. Obviously, not many foes escape me alive, but I don't remember battling someone so young, "I don't remember battling you, young one."

"Well…" She laughed sheepishly, "It wasn't much of a battle. A bunch of clones shot at you, I mocked you, then you killed all the clones," She swallowed nervously, "Then you chased me around the outpost. I ran away."

"Ah, yes, I remember that day. It was quite annoying that you survived."

"Well, sorry I wasn't more killable!" She laughed. I frowned. Now that I no longer desired to kill her, I found this train of thought…

"Discomforting," I said.

"What?"

"I… do not desire to kill you," I said, "I want you to know that."

"General," She whispered, "You're not… I mean, we're just business associates. You know that, right?"

"Right," I answered, "is there ever any doubt?"

"Well…" She muttered, "I just get this feeling that you're…"

"Angry?"

"No!" she crossed her arms indignantly.

"I'm getting angry," I say, knowing it's not the truth. She is right. Lately, my view of her has changed. I never really saw myself seeking out a mate after the death of my beloved, and I still cannot see myself doing that. But when Ahsoka Tano is near… I feel…

Happy.

That is a disturbing thought indeed.

"Give me your word," Ahsoka stares at me, dead-on, "Give me your word as a warrior you're not…"

"I give you the word of a warrior," I say, interrupting her, "On my life; I will not touch you in any manner."

This seems to calm her spirit. Ahsoka gives me a nervous smile, "Thank you. And I hope you get through whatever it is you're wrestling with soon."

l swallowed. She knew I was struggling with something big. Yet I decided to trust her with something that I had wrestled with forever, "Do you Jedi believe that those who have gone before watch over you?"

To my surprise, she frowned unhappily, "Yes and no. I mean, some of us," She bit her lip, noticing she referred to herself as a Jedi. The Togruta sat cross-legged "I think that the Force is an energy field, and that those who have gone before us exist somewhere in it. There are plenty of instances where powerful Jedi speak from beyond the grave. Especially if they go dark-side!"

I blink, "And everyone goes into this… Force?" Perhaps I was somehow connected to the Force itself.

"The only people who seem to come back are sensitives," She said a bit harshly, "Everyone else just… flows along. Some believe they are reborn time and again as life renews itself."

I glared at her. So… Ronderu was gone, then. At least in theory she was. Perhaps she was now a rock, or a tree.

"Enough of this," I spat out, "I am in need of rest."

She made a sweeping gesture, "Ready when you are, Qymaen."

I lay down, feeling her soft hands on my helmet.

…yep, still weird I can feel that.

My eyes shut of their own accord. As strange as it was, this was the best part of my day. Asleep, I was back on the wilds of Kalee, with my love, free from the bonds of metal and rage and war.

I was there alone this time. No ancestors, no Ronderu, not even a Huk.

…

Kalee itself was quiet. The feral beasts that had given me such a thrill as a child were now gone, entirely removed from the world.

The quiet was unsettling, but it gave me an opportunity to think, to feel. Where was I? And why was I alone?

"Where did you go?" I asked, "RONDERU?!"

My voice echoed violently across the ghost world. Had I done it? Had I finally been abandoned by my people?!

One star twinkled in the night sky. The souls had fled there, I could feel it. I had to go there, and release them.

Then… soft warmth filled me, and danger filled the air as a loud klaxon alert sounded. I saw her, both of her.

Ronderu. Ahsoka. Ahsoka/Ronderu. Ahsonderu.

They were one and the same. Her soul lived on in the body… of a Jedi?

"My love…?" I called out, reaching for her face.

The real-world came rushing back, my metal claws caressing Ahsoka's face. Her eyes connected with mine, and her golden pupils widened in fear.

No… oh now, "Ahsoka, wait!"

It was pointless. I had broken my warrior's word, and there was no way to undo that. She fled. She had every right to. I was scum, worse than scum.

But I knew the truth now. Ronderu was alive. And if she lived, I would die to protect her from the same fate.

…

I ignored the bizarre spiritual drama in the universe around me. Let those Jedi figure out who or what she was. An alert blared throughout the ship as we were under attack. But how?

Somehow, Skywalker and Kenobi must have figured out a way around our defenses. They usually do. I'm sure some plucky sidekick has managed to gain their trust long enough for everything to go horrible wrong, only to be saved at the last minute by some misguided teachings of some ancient Jedi master. Have I mentioned lately how predictable this war is becoming? Forget that. I'm going to end it all. You see… I know what I have to do now. I know where to go.

Focusing on that dream-world, there was one star that shone brighter than the rest. When entered into the computer, only one world came up from that vantage point on Kalee. The closest planet to a star that _never_ existed in the _actual_ sky of Kalee… was Coruscant. Palpatine was responsible. I would kill him and end this bloody conflict once and for all!


	11. The End

I ran to the most forward compartment, screaming orders, "Status report!"

"Sir!" Exclaimed one of the commander droids, "It appears as though Supreme Commander Ventress is locked in a death-struggle with Jedi Knight Skywalker!"

"Good!" I hollered, "Let her do whatsoever she so desires from now on. Signal the fleet. Dooku has ordered us to Coruscant!"

Alarms went off across the ship as we prepared for take-off. I had subconsciously prepared for my trip to the Core Worlds after confronting Count Dooku. This was to be my last battle. If I succeeded, I would topple the corrupt Republic, striking down the elderly senator once and for all. If I failed… well, it would be the end of me anyways.

Regardless, the war was about to end. And I was going to be the one who ended it.

Our ships surprised the Republic's. They were expecting us to concentrate our assault on the ground, as we had in the past. That had been under the idiotic reign of Assajj. Now that I had control, we would be striking fear into hearts across the galaxy!

We hit hyperspace before they could stop us.

"Have they charted our destination!?" I demanded. One of the droids bleeped in the negative. I laughed heartily. Good, good… it was better to surprise them all! It took a few hours for my fleet to hit the core world. I sent orders about the fleet to better prepare them. The whole assault; thousands of ships, millions of droids, all of it, was a diversion. I would go down, execute Palpatine, and die at the hands of whoever came along.

After all, it is not as though the man himself will be much of a challenge!

We were barely ready after jumping out of hyperspace. My ships attacked everywhere at once, anything and everything.

I personally flew the Invisible Hand to the hall of Senators. My crew lay down suppressing fire. The defenses in the area sprang to life. We hit the ground so heavily that it collapsed. Any escape tunnels were now useless. Perfect.

I commanded my troops to march up to the front door. They marched out obediently, being cut down in seconds.

I flew up to the roof, cut a hole for myself… then calmly walked to the basement. It is a sad state of affairs that no one recognized me. Sure, there were battle-droids outside making a lot of noise, but _someone_ should have noticed a two-meter cyborg!

Really?!

It took me a few minutes to get down to the Supreme Chancellors office. Now _there_ they recognized me. Two men dressed in all red tried to stop me. They were well-trained, but I was one of the greatest fighters in the galaxy. It was nice to have my blood-thirst whetted. And economic. I doubt that even a surgeon could separate the singal pile of mush I created from the two of them.

Once they were both down, the door slid open with a quiet _whoosh_. I stepped through into his office.

"You're early," Chancellor Palpatine said snidely. I snorted. Typical politician- so used to bossing people around with their tongues they have forgotten what true power is.

"I am right on time," I say with a great deal of hate, "I know it was you who supported the Huk."

He had the audacity to laugh, "Ha! You're still going on about that?! Pathetic!"

I drew a blaster pistol, one of a pair I grabbed from the guards, "You're going to die, now…"

He turned to me, smirking unnaturally wide, "I don't think so..." His voice echoed mysteriously.

"Oh?"

He came to me, arms open, "You're under strict orders not to harm a hair on my head, eeeh…?"

He was right of course. Count Dooku would kill me if I took matters into my own hands. He had been absolutely clear; the chancellor was not to come to harm by my hand. If need be, I was to sacrifice myself to secure such a valuable prize. No mess-ups this time.

I shrugged, "Oh well."

P-_chu_.

The blaster sounded like a lightning boom as it fired. Finally, I had my revenge on that scheming, duplicitous…

Hmmm… that particular scheming duplicitous worm had only gotten hit in the shoulder. I fired again. He was faster now, dodging the small beam rapidly. I fired again, and again and again. He leapt behind his desk spinning his chair about protectively. Very well, I had no reason to be in a rush here.

I kept blasting, eventually pulling the second pistol, moving around to flank him. The desk was a steaming hunk within seconds.

A black blur signaled the politician's efforts to flee. I headed him off, firing the whole time. The man moved like a Jedi, bouncing about. Finally, I got him flying through the air. I sighted him in my scope, firing at the middle of his form, guaranteeing a direct him.

P-_chu_, Fzzzzzssst! Zzuunn!

The familiar sound of an ignited lightsaber met my ears and my blast bounced off pointlessly. The red light of a Sith saber illuminated the room. On automatic now, I kept firing, bolts going everywhere as he started advancing on me.

I stared down at my guns dumbly. They were about out of energy anyways. I cast one aside, and brought up a lightsaber to parry….

"Lord Sidious…?" I gasped. Okay, _now_ everything made sense. He cackled gleefully.

"I suppose then you're resigning as Grand Leader of the droid army?!" He rasped out.

I growled as menacingly as possible, "It is time for you to pay for your crimes!"

Our lightsabers crackled with power until- I started floating?

Sidious laughed loudly, "Did you really think you could take on a Sith Lord?! I have the Force, what do you have?!"

My arms and legs were stretched, making me feel like a doll. He crushed my chest, damaging the fragile organs. I coughed.

"I have… my people…" All around me, the spirits of my ancestors appeared to welcome me into the after-life, even Ronderu.

"Ronderu?!" I hollered. A small Togruta leapt between me and my former master. With a wave of her hand, she managed to stagger the evil Sith momentarily.

…she had no chance.

I pushed past her, forcing him on the defense. I unhinged my arms, bringing all four lightsabers to bear on the dark Jedi. He countered as best he could, considering how much more powerful I was physically. I used brute force to smash him against his hover-life. It popped to life as I tried to crush him with my superior strength.

He struggled, trying his best to push me off. Finally, he lay there, draped over his throne.

"I have an empire! I have power! What do you have?! I teenaged girl I will slowly kill after finishing you off?!"

I pushed harder. He would die before I would let him get to her! We rose into the Senate chambers, hall of abusers, room of lies. He would die here- I would die to finish him.

"You started this whole war- took my home, my love, even my body, all to bring a galaxy into submission!" I was thrown backwards by the Force, "And now you will die for it!"

He started laughing again, louder than ever, until….

Until….

Until the lights came on. Apparently the 'room of lies' was heavily secured from invasion (with the exception of the office of the Chancellor apparently) meaning that anyone who could stay inside during an attack _would stay inside during an attack!_ Not every senator was in the room, but hundreds were. As well as the squad of Jedi sent to secure the Chancellor from assault. They were a little late, but at least they showed up.

Someone cleared their throat. We all just stood there a moment, trying to figure out **just whose side we were on exactly!**

"Well!" Screamed Ahsoka, who made her way up from the sublevels, "Seize him!"

A simple assassination became an all-out struggle for survival. The Jedi masters were not thrilled at my presence, two of them engaging me. Everyone else piled onto the Sith lord. Ahsoka came to my rescue. I jumped over my assailants, bringing all four of my blades down onto Palpatine. His eyes went wide with fear, anger and confusion. They plunged in, searing the flesh. He screamed as I kept cutting. He put up his saber to stop the damage, and pressed his fingers onto my chest-plate. Lightning flew from them as he cast the dreaded Sith powers into my durasteel form.

I kept cutting.

Sith lightning burned me up, melting my feet into the platform, my eyes exploded, my lungs burst into flames and my heart beat faster and faster, kick-started by his power. Finally, my organs fell out, and my helmet melted into slag as Palpatine and I both died.

…it was a death worthy of me.

The Jedi around us stared on in confusion. No one really knew what this meant for the war effort. Had it all been in vain? How would the make peace now that the secret leader had been exposed, then killed, within a minute?

I didn't care.

Ronderu… Ahsoka, turned to me.

"Peace," She said to my ghostly form.

"Huh?"

Tears slid down her eyes, "I remember… everything, my love. Well, everything from Ronderu's life. I… dreamt with you after a while. When you were on Shilli, I joined your dreams. You awakened something in me, my lo- my general. She… _I_… was pregnant when I died. The child's name… was 'peace'. I thought we were going to live in peace with our offspring."

Her tears came faster as she started crying. I could do nothing. The spirits were not that useful, apparently. In this whole universe, nothing had prepared me for this moment. What I was... was not ready to know this. I had to expand myself, become something more than a droid general.

"Qymaen," She called for me. I made a questioning noise, "What shall I do now?"

I laughed, "You are Jedi. I… am patient. I will wait for you."

I disappeared with the rest of the Kalee spirits.

This is not a sweet story, nor is it a proper human love story with unnecessary staring and kissing. This is a story of a warrior, and his woman, and how they didn't care they only lived through war… for they had peace.

The end.


End file.
